bestideaeverfandomcom-20200215-history
Bean
Bean. The name invokes… what? What does a name such as Bean invoke? A bean, perhaps? Yes. A bean. But not an ordinary bean. No, Bean is a ghostie hedgehog. The ghostie hedgehog became a Bean when she joined NaNoWriMo YWP on October 31, 2009. Her first novella was a work of 16,000 words, about… guess what… Beans. Yup. After NaNoWriMo finished, Bean disappeared from the site for a year. When she reappeared in 2010 for that year's NaNoWriMo, it was to write a work of 35,000 words really not worth mention. On November 2, 2010, she discovered that she needed help, so she ventured onto the Homeschooler forum and asked for help (not knowing, of course, that her topic should have been placed in the Name Bank forum). This was the beginning of her life as she knows it. Forum Life For about two months, during November and into December, Bean remained a timid but branching out member of the small community in the Homeschooler forum. She made her first lasting friend with a user now known by the name Thatriot, and this was the beginning of her friendly forum life. When Bean received a certain NaNoMail in late December, with a request that she pass a note on to as many Recess-goers as she could, she carefully stuck her head into Recess. She did as had been requested of her and quickly ducked back into the safe, quiet life of Homeschoolers. By then, she had spread herself out somewhat into Middle Schoolers. However, she soon realised that, with the taste of Recess she had gotten, she was no longer satisfied with the forums she was in. So she peeked into Recess again. Bean doesn't remember how exactly she got into Recess, but she knows that it was a nerve-racking, scary, overwhelming business, because that was what Recess was. It was busy and so much more alive than Homeschoolers. Bean fell in love with it and never really went back. This was the beginning of her lively life as she knows it. Bean was immediately integrated into the flow of her new home forum. She quickly got up the courage to join The Insane Asylum and The Losers' Club, and fell into a habit of checking everything she found interesting, being, as she didn't know a lot of threads, was just about anything. Relations and Art In The Losers' Club, Bean adopted the name Topaz as her nickname and pseudonym. In the Art Class forum, she made her second Extremely Close NaNoFriend: Creative_Fish. Bean was hired as assistant manager in Fishy's Nickname Shop; the shop didn't last long, but the friendship did. In time, Bean made an art shop. Her first two editions were rather unsuccessful, but she had an artistic eye; after she made a few requests that were posted to the entire forum, she reinstated her shop and soon had a successful business. At some point, Fishy and Bean started sending back and forth pieces of Useless Advice; when they realised how awesome the bits were as a whole, they decided to put them all together in a book and use that for the CreateSpace offer of a free proof copy that Bean had. Bean organised all this, consulting at every step her wonderful friend Fishy, and when the proof copy arrived… SQUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE. Due to many factors, Bean somehow ended up as one of the most popular people in Recess. She has never been quite sure how that happened, and at times it makes her uncomfortable, but there you have it. By Script Frenzy in 2011 (in which she wrote a 90-page script), Bean was one of the regular, popular (O_o) Recess-goers, with way too many NaNoMails coming in at every page reload and lots of buddy requests from people she only half knew. It was slightly creepy. Bean took on the job of giving random nicknames to everyone, based on what she thought of when she saw their name. Most of these nicknames have remained used only by her, but some of them have been adopted full-time by their recipents and have many people using them. Bean always finds that strange. In early September, Bean brought her real life best friend onto the website, with the username PeetaPerson; PP slipped in nicely, though with more announcement than Bean had done. In late September, while waiting on The Insane Asylum for the Great Wipe to happen, Bean said paraphrase herself: "*hyperventilates* *wags tail* *runs in circles* *screams*", to which S.M.Barnaby (known mostly as Smepic) replied, "I feel the same way, Bepic. xD"; Stella the Hedgehog cracked up and declared the two "Twins! :O". Bean and Smepic greeted this at first cheerfully but strangely ("The scary thing is, I can see the resemblance."), then embraced it and became Twins. The 2011-2012 NaNoYear When the 2011-2012 NaNoYear began, Bean was shocked to discover that The Losers' Club, which she had rushed around to save 35 threads of before the Wipe, had been moved to a new forum– Social Groups. In the new forum, the thread received hardly any attention, and languished in the darkest pits of the website. Okay, it wasn't that bad. But still, it was a huge degradement from its previous life. Bean collaborated with Extreme Reader to write a petition to bring TLC back to Recess (details can be found in The Losers' Club). In November, Bean wrote a 50,000-word puddle of words and events and characters. It had a lemming on the cover. Even though Bean was fond of her idea and characters, she didn't try to revive the story after she had finished puddling it, because she knew that nothing good would come of the effort. In Script Frenzy 2012, Bean wrote a 45-page comic book script about blobs and their quest for the ultimate taco. Being extremely happy with the script when it was finished, she intended to draw it and send it to CreateSpace for their offer of five free copies of one's book when one won NaNo, but she couldn't figure out how to get it drawn and on the computer in high enough quality for what she wanted. So she thought about what else to send in. After a little bit, she realised that she was very happy with her Bean book– and that, in the two years since she'd written it, she had also written a sequel and a trequel; that would be perfect for CreateSpace. So she set about editing and formatting. In late May, however, Bean opened the trequel and was horrified to discover that it was only two and a half chapters long. She freaked out and started writing more of that, then freaked out some more because she had no clue where she had been going with it and she didn't have many ideas with which to work. So a call was put out in Recess to ask if anyone would like to write a guest chapter or two for her book. In the end, she only got one chapter and a character back from her epic friends, but it was enough, and she was able to finish up the book and get it sent in to CreateSpace with time to spare. When her five copies arrived… SQUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE. Camp NaNoWriMo In 2011, Bean did Camp NaNoWriMo, writing in both July and August a failful story set in London. Her goal was to meet 40,000 words– in each month, if she remembers correctly. Bean wrote the July part by hand, counting each word line after line, and was fairly happy with what she got but it was horrific to try to write quickly by hand, so she switched to her laptop for August. She… doesn't remember how August went. In 2012, Bean joined the adult Camp site and laid out her plans for Camp: she would write 50,000 words in each month (June and August this year) and they would be for the same novel– the first half in June; the second half in August. This went fairly well in June, although Bean wasn't able to reach her goal due to the CreateSpace franticness, but in August she began writing again and realised that she didn't really want to write that. In June, she had been writing just for number of words, and although it had gone well enough it wasn't what Bean wanted to be doing. Three hundred words into August, Bean spontaneously changed her plot to a dystopian novel set in what used to be the Pacific Ocean. That one went extremely well. By the end of August, Bean had 50,000 words and a plot that was beginning to wrap up. Bean wrote for content, not for words, and was pleased with the result. The 2012-2013 NaNoYear As Bean waits for the Wipe once again, she plans for her 2012 novel, which she won't mention here as it holds spoilers for a certain character in a certain roleplay which she wouldn't want certain people to find out. But she is excited for her idea, though she needs to figure out the actual plot and conflict and all that. Plus she needs to memorise a map of Idaho. Category:Users Category:NaNo users Friendly page graffitiCategory:Users whose names are foods Topaz is truly amazing. She is a great friend, a very prettycute person, and I love her.